The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for singulating micro-well tape.
DNA samples have been traditionally processed in individual micro array trays with matrices of 96, 384 or 1536 wells. These trays are filled, processed and then inserted into various commercially available readers to record the results. Because of cost savings, this process is being moved from trays to micro-well tape. However, without adaptors, the micro-well tape cannot be run in readers being used in the industry.
Thus, a need exists to sever (singulate) matrices of tape to facilitate their processing such as but not limited to being inserted into adaptors so that the severed tape piece and adaptor can be utilized as an individual micro-array tray in the industry.